2019 Halloween Raid
Introduction The '''2019 Halloween Raid '''was an operation carried out by the White Knights on the Halloween of 2019. It included Landen, Covision, Braeden Campbell, and Hunter Concepcion. Layout of events Meetup Covision, Braeden, and Hunter, originally met up at George McParland Elementary School where Braeden and Hunter traded skateboards. Phase 1 During phase one, the three hit up Alejandrina Lozano's house. In which they did not see Allie anywhere. Braeden then insisted on going to his girlfriend at the time, Amellia's house. The group did, but shortly after left the house. Phase 2 The group then went down London Avenue, when they decided to go to their friend, Nick's house. They then walked down Hastings Drive and hit up his house, they tried to get him to go Trick or Treating, however, this failed. After Nick's house, they went down Abby Place and went straight through Doxey Park, where they emerged out of the park at Northgate Drive, in which they went to Gavin's house, however he was not home, so the White Knights carried on. Then, the group reached Bridgeport Lane, where Landen lives, and met up with him down the street. The group then added Landen to their pack and set their destination on Michelle's house. The group turned on Hilary Way, however, they took what Covision would later call a "bad route". Turning on Windgate Drive, the group had no idea where they were going, however they continued on. Shortly after they turned on Nana Place. This is when Landen mentioned the fact that he knows where Alyssa, another Black Knight, lives. However they had no time to waste. From Nana Pl, they turned on Claremont Drive. Covision finally bothered to take out his phone and check Google Maps, they found they were close to St Francis Park, a signal they were getting close to Pheasant Hollow Way, their destination. When they reached the end of Claremont Drive, they could see St Francis from the end. So they turned onto Huntington Place, where they then turned onto Kingston Way, and the Devonshire Avenue, where they finally turned onto Pheasant Hollow. When knocking on Michelle's front door, they were disappointed when they found only their parents in the house, they got candy from them, but, before they left, her parents told the four that Michelle and her other friends were at Doxey Park. Phase 3 Here begins what Covision later dubbed the "Mad Dash To Doxey", in which they started dashing to Doxey, Hunter and Braeden on their skateboards, and Landen and Covision on foot running at full speed towards Doxey. They shortly turned on Rockhaven Place, in which they turned from onto Wimbledon Way. and then finally onto Quincy Avenue, where they could see Doxey now. They crossed Northgate where they ran from the sidewalk towards the playground, ducking behind a tree to avoid being seen by Michelle and her friends. Of course, the four were doubtful that the people on the playground were even the people they were looking for. However, when Braeden checked on of their SnapMaps, revealing that they were indeed at the park. The group dodged occasionally being seen by the headlights of passing cars. After a while, the group left and got away with very little Intel. Phase 4 The group then left the park, going on the sidewalk where Braeden left to go trick or treat with Amellia. Landen, Hunter, and Covision all crossed through the park. They then went trick or treating at a few other houses. However, Hunter, Landen, and Covision saw Michelle, Allie, Macey, and Isabelle trick or treating at the same house they were. This sparked some questions, in which they later came to the conclusion that they were at the park, however they left. Landen shortly after left Hunter and Covision to trick or treat with Amellia and Braeden.Category:2019 events Category:White Knights Category:White Knights operations